


Slowly Falling For You

by MoodyBeanz



Series: Falling In Love With You [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Getting Together, I freakin think this is so cute, I hope you like it, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, My god I havn't written fanfiction in years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyBeanz/pseuds/MoodyBeanz
Summary: Basically, Kuroo and Kageyama are in love with their best friends, but slowly in love with each other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, minor relationship
Series: Falling In Love With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996738
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Slowly Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> So this may be a little crappy as I haven't written in a while and this is a new writing style.  
> But this is a start to a series of just one-shots and other little head cannons that I have, so enjoy!  
> This is inspired by one of my tiktoks!

Kageyama sat on the bench looking over at Hinata, his best and one of his only friends. To think that one short, dumbass, ginger could change his whole life within only a few months. He loved him as his friend, and maybe as something more than that. But let's face it, Kageyama is shit with emotions, and he knows it, so he will just keep these feelings inside for as long as he can, until he bursts. Besides, he knew that someone else was the one making Hinata have that starry eyed look and a smile brighter than the sun. 

Kuroo looked down at his best friend who was curled up in a ball playing his video games, he knew trying to get him up and eating was useless at this point and went downstairs to cook ramen for the both of them. While waiting for the water to boil, memories popped into his head of him and Kenma playing video games and sometimes volleyball in the house. All the late nights watching movies and eating snacks, telling stories and secrets under blanket forts and starry nights. He doesn’t remember when he fell in love with his best friend, but he has for a while. But they were always too young for dating, and Kenma showed no interest, so why would he set himself up for heartbreak. Plus the way Kenma’s eyes practically glowed at the texts from someone else would never be for him.

Then surprisingly Kenma crept down the stairs and Hinata looked over to Kageyama, they flinched in surprise and excitement only to hear, “Hinata and Kageyama are coming to Tokyo this weekend/ We are going to Tokyo to see Kenma this weekend!”

And two hearts seemed to crack a little more.

“KENMA!” Hinata yelled as soon as he saw the pudding head. Kenma smiled a little at the sight of the dazzling ginger. As they hugged Kageyama and Kuroo made eye contact over their heads, it is almost like they could see their own pain in the eyes of the other and nodded in acknowledgment. 

“Hey there, still short I see Chibi-chan?” Kuroo said teasingly, laughing as Hinata squeaked up at him.

They all sat down at a local cafe, Kenma and Hinata sat down next to each other absorbed in their own conversation. Kageyama and Kuroo sat across, the mood being awkward as Kuroo was a chatty person and Kageyama was not, plus they both felt like third wheels. 

This went on for months, the four of them meeting together, hearts sinking as Kenma and Hinata get closer and closer, leaving the other two alone to go on dates together. But as these months went by and they were left alone Kuroo slowly broke through Kageyama’s walls, and Kageyama broke through his. They would go off and practice volleyball together and tell gossip about their teams and who was getting with who. It leads to nights under the stars, looking up as they spill secrets and more in-depth things about themselves.

“I’m sorry about your grandpa”

“It’s okay, I’m sorry about your parents”

“Yeah, me too, but hey at least I get this gorgeous hairstyle from it” 

Tears, laughter, and whispers all got lost in the wind, only to be remembered by the stars, the moon, and their hearts. 

Then college hit, it got harder for them to meet up, between Tetsurō’s college classes and volleyball practice on both ends, the only connection was daily text messages and late night facetime calls.

Time kept passing with surprise meet-ups, going to each other's games, and lessons on socializing. 

Without realizing the little cracks in their hearts had healed.

Years had passed since that first wondrous practice game between their two teams, everyone had grown up and had gotten a job. Tobio and Hinata became pro volleyball players while Kenma and Tetsurō became rich owning their own companies. Kenma and Hinata’s relationship had been going steady since they told their best friends, never knowing they broke and continued to trample on the hearts of those closest to them. 

It should not have come as a surprise when Tobio and Tetsurō got their separate invites to Kenma’s and Hinata’s wedding but they could not help the ping that resonated in their hearts. But they did not let that stop them from being the greatest best men anyone could ask for and they definitely did not disappoint. Let’s just say no one will be forgetting about those bachelor parties. (Tetsurō definitely helped Tobio plan his). 

At the wedding nobody was left with a dry eye, the groom's speeches bringing tears to everyone. Tetsurō silently sobbed at the fact that he never heard his Kenma speak so many words at one time, incredibly happy that his best friend found someone to spend his life with. Tobio had tears trailing down his face, thinking he would not hear something so beautifully spoken from his friend's mouth, and so excited that he was marrying someone that would love and care for him so much. 

After the vows and the groom's kissing, it was time to start heading to the reception party. The couple sat happily at the top of the table kissing every time someone clicked their glass or silverware; even when Bokuto, Noya, and Tanaka all abused that power. Tobio and Tetsurō watched as everyone drank and ate, laughed and danced, everyone just having a fun time. They sat next to each other in silence with no words to say.

“Hey, Tetsu… would you like to dance with me?” Tobio asked, awkwardly feeling out of place. 

‘“Oh Tobi, you're askin little old me for a dance?” 

“Just shut up and take my hand dumbass!” Tobio grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor, putting one hand on his waist and the other on Tetsurō’s shoulder. Tetsurō smiled down at him and did the same to Tobio. Together the two of them swayed back and forth, looking over at the smiling couple.

“They are gonna be so good together.” 

“Yeah, yeah they are.”

They looked back at each other's eyes and smiled.

“We’re pretty stupid, aren’t we.”

“Mhmm.”

Without words they pulled each other closer and stayed that close for the rest of the night.

Later there would be moving into one house, fighting over how big the bed should be (Tetsurō is extra and wants a California king), late-night movie marathons, and nights under the stars, with whispers of ‘I love you’s and no more broken hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Lem kenshima is next :D


End file.
